Blonde Realisation
by meta.V
Summary: We all know that Ino and Naruto have a lot in common right? Firstly the blonde hair and they are both loud and obnoxious. But they are about to find out that there is one more thing they have in common...NaruIno(Naruto x Ino).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimar**: I do not own naruto…though I wish I did…

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Greetings and salutations,or is it salutations and greetings? This is my very first time writting a naruto fanfiction…matter of fact,this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so go easy on me okay? So this is going to be a NaruIno story simply because I love the ,and the story takes place after Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru.

Enough of my ranting! On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku's,home of the best ramen in Konoha. Here we find our favourite blonde shinobi indulging himself in his sixth,no seventh bowl of ramen. Oh yes,life is good for one Uzumaki Naruto."Hit me again old man!"shouted the blonde as he was half way done with his ramen.

"Coming right up Naruto."responded old man Ichiraku as he started with the ramen for his favourite customer.

Yes,Naruto was indeed having a great day. The same couldn't be said for Ino had just came back from a tiring mission with her sorry excuse for teamates,"Stupid D-rank,stupid teamates,stupid Fences! Honestly,who hires ninjas to do yard work!"Grumbled Ino as she made her way through the market district.

Ino was suddenly interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach,'I need to eat something,this diet is killing me…hmm,I haven't had ramen in a while,and Naruto is always going on about Ichiraku's.'Thought Ino as she made her way towards the ramen stand.

'Naruto…why am I not surprised,'thought the other blonde as she made her way to sit next to the blonde shinobi."One miso ramen please."Naruto was interrupted from his tenth bowl of ramen by the sound of a familiar voice,only to see that it was Ino.

"Oh,it's you."said the blonde in a very unenergetic way.

"Well,hello to you too Naruto."Ino said in an equally,if not more unegertic way,with a bit of sacrisim.

It was at that moment that Ayame,Ichiraku's daughter came back with the bowl Ino ordered."Here you go young lady."

"Thanks."Said Ino as she took the bowl from Ayame. Just as she was about to dig in,Naruto made a rather absord retort.

"Only one bowl?"questioned the blonde.

"What's wrong with one bowl?"

"Nothing,just that it's kinda weak…"replied Naruto,not really knowning what he was getting himself into.

"What?! Listen up Naruto I just so happen to be on a diet! Given any other day I bet I could eat circles around you!"Now Ino knew there was no way she could eat more ramen than Naruto. But there was no way she was going to admit that to _him_,her pride just wouldn't allow it.

Clearly this was a challenge,atleast it was the way Naruto saw it and Naruto never backed down from a _was_ his nindo after all"Oh yeah?! Forget the stupid diet. I say lets go right here right now! Whoever looses has to do whatever the winner says for two weeks,and pay both bills!"Declared naruto as he stood up getting pumped for a ramen eating contest.

"You've got yourself a deal! But if we doing this,we should do it right. Seeing as you already ate ten bowls,I say we should do it tomorrow noon."Said Ino,letting her competitive nature get the best of her.

"Deal!"Said Naruto as he payed his bill and started heading out,"See you tomorrow then!" shouted Naruto as he exited the stand heading for his home.

Ino only had one word to utter as she was watching the disappearing form of the blonde"Shit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA/N:Ok,Iknow that it's rather short but next chapter will be longer…if there is a next chapter. Don't forget to R&R and your reviews will determine if I write another chapter or not. Remember,this is my first attempt at writing so go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto…not yet anyways *insert evil laugh here*

**Chapter 2**

A/N:First of all I would like to say thanks to the few people that reviewed this story. Seriously you all rule! On a different note,I won't be able to update frequently with the exams coming up and all that…I figured I should at least pretend as if am going to study.

xxxxxxxxxx

After her encounter with Naruto,Ino set off to look for her two teamates. She figured that Chouji would be able to help her with her predicament. He _was_ an Akamichi after all and they knew better about food than anyone else in the village. If not,then she would becker the lazy genius for some help. With an IQ of 200(was it?)surely he could come up with something.

Not suprisingly she found them on a bench where they usually hang out when they don't have any missions,one lazily laying on his back and the other munching on a bag of chips.

"Shika! Chouji!"Yelled the plattinum blonde as she made her way towards her two teamates.

'troublesome…what is it now,' thought the lazy shinobi as he sat up to face his progressing teamate.

"Hey,Ino,"Chouji took a two second break to utter a greeting to his blonde teamate then got right back to his munching.

"Uhh,I kind of need your help."said Ino as she started telling them about what went on with her and Naruto at the ramen stand.

"So let me get this straight,you got into a ramen eating contest…with _Naruto?_ When Ino nodded Shikamaru only had one word to say,"troublesome."

"So can you guys help me or not?"asked Ino as she was getting rather impatient with her teamates.

The three of them thought for a while untill Ino came up with a suggestion,"I know! Chouji could use a henge and take my place!"Ino excitedly shouted. Forehead girl wasn't the only one with brains in the rookie 9 kunoichi.

Shikamaru and Chouji pondered over the idea for a while until Shikamaru came to a conclusion," Wouldn't work. Naruto is a master when it comes shadow clones and henges,take his "sexy jutsu" for example. I doubt a mere henge would be able to trick him."Explained the Nara heir.

Ino hung her head and let her hands fall to her sides. Well,fuck…he was right. But there had to be something she could do. She couldn't be Naruto's slave for two weeks,damnit! Who knows what he would have her do. Not that she was implying that he is a pervert or anything but…that "sexy jutsu" had to come from somewhere."There has to be something we can do."said Ino.

Chouji seemed to be in deep thought until something hit him,"I think we have a food pill that could be of some use but I doubt I could have it ready by tomorrow." Said the fa—plump Akamichi.

"Am sorry Ino but it seems as though there's nothing we can do to get you out of this troublesome situation. You just gotta face Naruto head on and hope for the best." Said Shikamaru as he didn't see any other options.

"Am screwed…" muttered the Yamanaka heiress,who was clearly losing hope of winning the challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by fast and before Ino knew it,she was back at the ramen stand patiently(as patient as Ino could get that is)waiting for Naruto to show up so they could begin their challenge.

When Naruto finally made it to the ramen stand he was a bit surprised to find Ino there."Ino? I can't believe you actually came. I thought you were going to bail on me or something." Said an astonished Naruto.

"Of course I came. As if I 'am gonna just hand over a win to _you_,Naruto~."Ino snidely replied.

"Well,whether by default or not am still gonna win this thing! Hey old man,hit me with 5 miso,3 pork and 1 beef ramen…and keep 'em coming!"shouted Naruto.

"I'll have what he's having!" Shouted Ino.

Ayame and Ichiraku looked at her like she was crazy but they begun preparing their ramen none the less.

The second they brought their order's Naruto started digging in. Ino not wanting to be left behind begun with hers as well.

And they off.

Ino was ingesting so much ramen that she thought her stomach would explode. Naruto…well,for Naruto this was just another Thursday.

After 20 bowls of ramen Ino looked like she was ready to go off. She was only driven by pure determination. Looking at Naruto she saw that he was at his 43th bowl of ramen and was still going at a fast pace. Realizing that she would have to pay for all this she quickly called it quits. No point in having to pay for more bowls than she had to cause clearly she was losing this one.

After paying for both meals Ino and Naruto made it out of the ramen stand.

"I guess no shopping for this month"said Ino as she tucked away her empty wallet.

"Ahh,come on Ino it's not that bad"said Naruto who was now talking in a friendlier tone to his blonde companion. He figured that anyone who could eat up to 20 bowls,besides him of course,deserved a little respect. At least in his book they did.

"Yeah,yeah…so what now?" asked the Yamanaka who was hoping that Naruto forgot the terms of their bet.

_What now?_ Naruto didn't fully understa—wait a minute… of course how could he forget,"Now you do my bitting," said Naruto who was grinning wider than that cat thing in Alice in Wonderland,"first order of business,from now on you shall refer to me as Naruto-sama." Said the grinning blonde

"…Really? Is that it? Fine then Naruto-sama." Said Ino who was not at all fazed by having to refere to Naruto with such a high honorific.

"Don't argu—wait a minute…you're fine with it"

Ino gave Naruto a puzzled look."Yeah,I kind of figured you'd have me do something like that…so what else?"

"uhhm…I'll tell you more details tomorrow?" Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't expect Ino to be so calm about the whole thing.

"Sure." Said Ino. Glancing at the sky she realized that it was getting started getting nervous though Naruto didn't notice anything. Now not many knew this about Ino but she was greatly afraid of the dark."Ahh,Naruto-sama… would you mind walking me home?" Asked Ino who's face was turning red for some reason.

"hmm…sure,why not." Said Naruto as he accompanied Ino to her home.

Ino was glad that Naruto didn't ask any questions seeing as she didn't feel like laying out her embarrassing secret.

On their way to Ino's, Ino started shuddering because of the night breeze. Naruto saw this and he took off his jacket and put it over Ino's shoulders seeing as he didn't need the extra warmth what—with the fox keeping him warm and all.

Ino was surprised by the gesture but she uttered a thanks none the less. She figured Naruto was just being nice.

They both walked in comfortable silence. To any other person they looked like they were a couple. And wouldn't you know,thats exactly how rumors get started.

A/N: Do you guys know Proverb?...Finally done! I promised you guys a longer chapter and I never go back on my word! That is my author way. Oh,what do Betas do? And why would I need one? Anyways,don't forget to R&R,I want to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

A/N: Ohayou! It's been a while huh? You see the thing is; after we were finished with the exams I still had to go to school for rehearsals. We got this Creative Arts festival coming up after school openings. Anyways I'm on holiday now and I get to spend more time with my readers(assuming if I have some).

Rumors have a strange way of getting started…Wait a minute, scratch that. Rumors have the same way of getting started. There's always that one person who makes some sort of assumption, "Hey, did you see that brat Naruto and the Yamanaka heiress yesterday?"Said one of the villagers.

"Yeah, it looked like they were coming from a date." Responded another villager. During this conversation between these two villagers, another villager was passing by. Now what _he_ heard was that Naruto and Ino were dating. Said villager just had to relay this information to his friend.

"Hey, did you hear? Naruto and Ino are dating now." The villager shared what he had just said heard with a friend of his.

"Naruto and Ino? Really?" Asked the other villager who was clearly petrified by this revelation.

Now somewhere along these lines, word got out that Naruto and Ino were seen holding hands while taking a walk around the village. This is what Mikku heard. Mikku just so happened to be Sakura's civilian friend. In fact she was heading over there for their weekly gossip session.

Mikku lightly knocked on the door. "Coming." Came the response from inside the house. "Oh, hey Mikku. Come right in." Mikku did as instructed.

Sakura poured tea for Mikku and herself. When the beverage was handed to her, Mikku uttered a thank you and blissfully sipped her tea. Mikku took a pause from her drinking to enquire something, "Hey did you hear about Naruto and Ino?"

Sakura's head shot up in surprise at the mention of her teammate and ex-best friend. "No, what about them?" Asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"They are dating," replied Mikku, "I heard that they were seen having a romantic dinner somewhere then later seen holding hands while taking a walk."

To say Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. The girl had a Deer caught in the headlights look. "What? Naruto and Ino…But I thought Naruto…" Sakura drifted off. For some reason she felt slightly hurt.

"Uhm, hello~…earth to Sakura?, " Mikku tried to break Sakura's self-induced genjutsu…she never did understand ninjas.

"Hmm…oh, I'm sorry Mikku. You were saying?" The rest of the day went on as a blur to Sakura. She didn't even remember when Mikku took her leave. All she could think about was Naruto and Ino. For some unknown reason, even by herself, she felt betrayed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The time now was 10:45 and Ino had just woke up and set of to do her morning routine. While Ino was brushing her hair, something in her room seemed to peak her interest. It seemed to be an article of clothing, "Funny, I don't think I own anything orange." Ino got up to inspect it. "Wait a minute…this is Naruto's jacket. What's this doing here…oh yeah, he borrowed me yesterday. Idiot…probably forgot he even gave this to me." Ino seemed to be thinking something over, "might as well take it back to him." Concluded the Yamanaka heiress.

Ino took of to Naruto's apartment so that she could return his jacket. She hoped that he was there instead of at a mission or training.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was on her way to Ino's house. She wanted Ino to clear the whole thing out to her. The whole thing didn't make sense to her. Why would Ino date Naruto? The guy was revolting and had no manners whatsoever. Why would Naruto date Ino? Wasn't he supposed to have a crush on her?

Sakura's musing came to a halt when she saw the subject of her…musings. "Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura called out to her friend across the street.

"Forehead? Sorry forehead but I can't talk right now. I have to find Naruto before he goes somewhere…that's if he's still at his apartment." Said Ino.

"I was just about to ask about th—uhh, Ino…why are you wearing Naruto's jacket? Questioned Sakura with a suspicious look.

Ino had a light blush on her face, "Ahh …because it's cold? Sorry Sakura but I have to dash." Ino quickly took of the roof tops in order to escape her friend and the barrage of questions she knew Sakura was going to ask. In all honesty she didn't feel like explaining why she had Naruto's jacket in the first place.

"Wait, Ino!" At this point Ino was probably to far from Sakura's hearing range. Why was Ino wearing Naruto's jacket? That was the only thing on Sakura's mind. Naruto loved that jacket he wouldn't just give it to someone let alone Ino not unless… "Oh my God…they really are dating!" Proclaimed the pink haired kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And there you have it folks. A new chapter just for you. I hope it's to your liking. If it is let me know by means of a review, if it's not…let me know by means of a review.

Peace out.


End file.
